A Chance to Change
by AimlessProductions
Summary: Sakura had died present day but is revived by a mysterious man. Reason being the Uchiha's. Warning:Language, and may contain future lemons *previously Sweet Innocence, Sweet Ignorance* Time-Travel Fic
1. Turn Off The Lights, I'm Watching Back

_**A Chance to Change**_

_**Chapter 1- Turn Off The Lights, I'm Watching Back To The Future**_

"SAKURA!" A hyperactive blonde haired man yelled.

At the moment, Sakura was fighting a few rogue ninjas. She heard Naruto's cry, but didn't understand why he had done that. She understood that her name was Sakura, so why was he yelling her name?

Suddenly a sharp metal object drove through her. This reminded her of the fight with Sasori. Yet, she didn't understand. Who could've driven a katana through her without her even sensing it coming?

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled again

Did she just hear right? Did Naruto just yell Sasuke?

There was something weird going on in her head. Why was the person that attacked her not pulling out their katana? The person didn't pull out their katana, but had let go of it. What the fuck is going on?

That person then grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Sakura's widened at what she saw. Not only was the person she saw in front of her surprising but the look in his eyes is what surprised her the most.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke said, with the saddest eyes Sakura had ever seen.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, starting to black out.

After that, she didn't know what happened. All she knew was that everything went black. For what seemed like hours, she was walking aimlessly through the dark. Yet, after a while, what seemed like an angel with black wings came to her.

"Hello, Sakura. My name is Blood." The man with black wings said.

"Ummmm….. Okay, Blood. Where am I exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you are in the space between life and death." Blood said.

"Okay?" Sakura asked.

"Well, long story short, I am going to give you another chance at life. You are going to be brought back to a week before you become a genin and are placed on team 7. You will have all your abilities, so on and so forth. You get the point. Right?" Blood said

"Ummm sure? But, wait, why are you doing this for me?" Sakura asked

"Because you are the key to the Uchiha's futures." Blood stated

"And why don't I believe you?"Sakura stated more then asked

"You'll see for yourself. Are you ready?" Blood asked.

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked

"To go back to the past… You know you're annoying." Blood said

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sakura said

"Haha, okay. Well see you soon."Blood said

Suddenly something like a large door appeared. It had skull designs all over it with many ornate designs branching off of them. Sakura just stared at it. She felt like there was an aura pulling her towards the door. Even though the door looked dangerous, she wasn't scared. It just had this welcoming and warm feeling to it.

Sakura walked towards the door as it slowly opened. As she was about to step in, Sakura turned around to face Blood.

"Thank You Blood. This means so much to me. You can't even start to understand how much I appreciate this." Sakura said

"Haha. It's what I do." Blood stated with a smirk

Sakura smiles. She nodded and then stepped backwards into the door. It was no more then 3 seconds that Sakura woke up on her bed. She sat up and put her hand to her hair. Sakura then stood up and looked in the mirror. She looked at herself in awe. It felt so weird looking at herself when she was younger. She had that long pink hair and her red dress on. This is the first time she ever noticed how ugly she looked when she was younger.

Sakura then had this brilliant idea [well she thought it was]. She was going to take her mothers wallet and go out and buy herself clothes and get a new haircut. She looked at the clock and thanked Kami that it was early because her parents weren't going to wake up for another hour.

Sakura then walked down the stairs and grabbed her mothers' bag.

She sifted through it a while until she found her mothers' wallet. Sakura grabbed it and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

-Later after the haircut and shopping-

Sakura looked up at her balcony. She was holding 5 bags at the moment and was debating whether to walk through the front door and get her punishment now or jump up on her balcony and take the hit later.

Sakura looked down at the bags and then up at the balcony again. Well she had to get going so she didn't have the time to listen to her parents yelling at her.

Sakura jumped up onto her balcony and slid the glass doors open. She pushed the blinds out of her ay and put the bags down on her bed. She then placed her mothers' wallet on her dresser and wrote a note to her mother. Sakura turned around and walked towards her bed. She started to rummage through her bags and got out an outfit for the day. Sakura turned her head to look at the clock.

She had at least 5 minutes to get ready and then jolt out of the house to make it to class before lunch ended. She grabbed her clothes and put them on as quick as possible. Sakura then turned and looked in the mirror.

Sakura was now happy with what she saw.

She was wearing knee-high black high heeled boots; dark blue faded skinny jeans which were tucked into the boots; a burgundy tank top which stopped right before her belly button (which she decided to get pierced while she was out); and an unbuttoned blue, red, and black flannel which the sleeves ended at her elbows. Her hair had been cut to just bellow her shoulders. She had side bangs now and they swept towards her right hand side. She also decided to play with the coloring of her hair. The tips of her hair were now black. The same goes for the tips of her bangs.

Sakura turned her head to look at the clock. Her eyes went wide.

"Fuck." She said under her breath

She had taken too long to get ready. Ten minutes had already passed. She grabbed her new bag she had bought, which was navy and went on one shoulder, and stuffed her books in it. Sakura then ran towards the door to balcony and jumped off her balcony. Sakura had an extra dollar with her so she threw it to one of the men at the stands and grabbed a piece of bread.

Sakura bolted down the streets until she finally reached the academy.

Sakura sighed. She knew lunch was over so she was going to be walking into a session.

She rolled her eyes.

_Well ain't this gonna be fun._

Sakura walked up the stairs in the building and walked down the hallway until she reached her classroom.

Sakura opened the door to her classroom to be greeted by her old sensei Iruka. Iruka turned his head to look at who interrupted his lesson. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura? Why are you so late? Do you know what time it is?"Iruka asked

"M-hm. Gomen nesai Iruka-sensei. I woke up late." Sakura said looking straight into Iruka's eyes.

"Ummm Uhhh sure, whatever. Just take your seat."Iruka said, cringing under her strong gaze.

"No problem." Sakura said.

She turned and closed her eyes feeling like there was no reason to have them open if she knew where her seat was by heart. Sakura walked up the stairs that led to her desk. Sakura opened an eye to see who the chakra in her seat belonged to. When she saw who it was she twitched.

Ino looked up at the pink haired girl standing next to her.

"Well you weren't here forehead so I decided to take your seat. You can sit with 'boy genius' today." Ino smart mouthed.

Sakura just couldn't hold it in. She felt if she didn't slap Ino at that moment, she was going to explode. So Sakura did it. Slapped her upside the head.

"Pig." Sakura spat with disgust

Everyone in the class went wide-eyed. Ino just sat there in shock while Sakura walked to the sleeping pineapple headed genius boy.

Sakura took her seat next to the boy and put her head back and closed her eyes while the by next to her had his head on the desk with his arms crossed under his chin. Sakura picked her feet up and put them on the desk while she also crossed her arms and leaned back.

Iruka just looked at her in awe.

_When had she become so defiant? She never made a commotion or hurt anybody. And now… She's sleeping in class? What is this? Something is not right._

Iruka picked up a piece of chalk and threw it straight for Sakura's forehead. Though, before it hit her forehead, Sakura picked up her two fingers and caught it right before it touched her head. In a second, before any normal person or genin could see it, she threw the piece of chalk right back at him. This time hitting him in the absolute center of his forehead.

Sakura opened one eye to observe her surroundings.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Iruka stood there a few moments before answering.

"Answer those five questions I told everyone to answer." Iruka asked triumphantly

"Ha no problem." Sakura said

Iruka raised an eyebrow. Wasn't she just sleeping? How would she know the questions?

"The first question was: Who are the sanin and how many are there? The answer is: Three and their names are Tsunade, Jiriya, and Orochimaru-b-"Sakura cut off.

Sakura started to cough.

"Umm yea. The, uhhh, second question was: Who was the first Uchiha? The answer is: Madara Uchiha." Sakura said, almost cringing at the end.

"The third question was: What is the keke genkai that is thought to be gone? The answer is: Rinnengan, the main branch that created the sharingan." Sakura stated.

The whole class, including Iruka, went wide-eyed.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow but then suddenly remembered that no one knew about the sharingan thing, and no one was going to know until Akatsuki attacked Konoha.

Sakura sighed.

_Just ignore them Sakura and finish the stupid questions._

"The fourth question was: Usually, when you meet a person with bright green or golden eyes, what are they? The answer is: Neko."Sakura answered ignoring everyone's stares

"The fifth and last question was: Name the summons the three sanin have and who they belong to? The answer is: Tsunade-slug, Jiriya-toad, and Orochimaru- snake." Sakura finished

Iruka was staring at Sakura.

"What did you say about the Rinnengan?" Iruka asked with confusion

Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Shikamaru lifted his head and turned to look at Sakura. His eyes went wide.

"S-Sakura? You-You're…… alive?" Shikamaru asked completely surprised

Sakura's eyes widened. Without warning she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room leaving a completely confused class behind.

"_Wait, you remember?_" Sakura whispered.

"_Umm, yeah. I remember Sasuke and Naruto. Sai was also their too._" He whispered

Sakura sighed.

"_Do you know what happened after I blacked out?_" Sakura asked

"_Umm well, Sasuke put you on the ground and started to yell at your corpse to wake up. Naruto started to tear up and attacked Sasuke. After that I blacked out too, but I don't know why. This guy named Blood said that I didn't die but something about you needing somebody and then he pushed me into this door thing._" Shikamaru answered.

"_Haha, yeah, I know him. Well at least I'm not alone now._" Sakura said.

Sakura motioned to Shikamaru telling him that she was going back into the room and to follow.

Sakura slid the door opened and sighed. Sakura walked to her seat nest to Shikamaru and got comfortable.

Shikamaru entered the room after her and slid the door shut. He walked back to his seat doing the same thing as Sakura.

"What was that all about Sakura?"Iruka asked.

"It was nothing."Sakura stated.

As soon as she said that the bell had rang. Sakura sighed, which she noticed she was doing a lot recently.

Sakura walked down the stairs heading towards the door when she was stopped by a loud hyperactive blonde haired boy. He had just glomped Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto yelled

Sakura tried to push him off of her.

"Na-ru-to… I-can't-brea-th."Sakura choked out.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said pushing himself up, off of Sakura.

Sakura sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted which got Naruto's attention

"Teme!" Naruto yelled

"Dobe" Sasuke stated, not looking at Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Oh, fuck. This is going to be hell._

* * *

_**You like the first chapter? Well I do. Ummm sorry for everyone that reads my other story. I've been trying to make a new chapter but I only got 500 words into it, and if you haven't noticed I try to write 2,000 words each chapter. Well thanks for reading. I won't post my next chapter until I get 5 reviews. Sorry. But I want to know what you guys think before I go on. The next chapter should be posted on: January 1, 2010. NEW YEARS! Oh and Merry Christmas (although it's Christmas Eve)!**_


	2. I'm Not An Angel

_**A Chance to Change**_

_**Chapter 2-I'm Not An Angel**_

**Sakura walked down the stairs heading towards the door when she was stopped by a loud hyperactive blonde haired boy. He had just glomped Sakura.**

"**SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto yelled**

**Sakura tried to push him off of her.**

"**Na-ru-to… I-can't-brea-th."Sakura choked out.**

"**Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said pushing himself up, off of Sakura.**

**Sakura sighed.**

"**Hn." Sasuke grunted which got Naruto's attention**

"**Teme!" Naruto yelled**

"**Dobe" Sasuke stated, not looking at Naruto.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes.**

_**Oh, fuck. This is going to be hell.**_

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto yelled again

"Dobe," Sasuke stated

"Just shut the fuck up!" Sakura yelled

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura. Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Naruto started to tear up.

"Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto whimpered while attacking her into a hug.

"hn," Sasuke grunted

"Stop 'hn'ing Uchiha. It's pissing me off." Sakura said annoyed

Sasuke just glared at her.

Sakura sighed.

"Oh just fuck it," Sakura sighed again while getting up.

Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke raised an eyebrow again.

"Sakura!" Iruka scolded.

"Hn," Sakura smirked and walked out of the classroom.

It was silent for a few moments until Naruto got uncomfortable.

"I think she just mocked you Teme," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"Dobe," Sasuke simply stated.

"You know Teme, I've never seen Sakura-chan curse," Naruto pondered.

"What did we do to get her like that? I didn't even know that she knew how to curse!" Naruto complained.

"Just shut up Dobe," Sasuke said unconsciously. To his dismay, he was thinking of the pink headed girl too.

"Fine Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass," Naruto mocked before he ran out of the room before Sasuke could beat him to a pulp

Sasuke could swear he felt a vein pop out of his head.

"That fucking Dobe," Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, recalling everything that had just happened, before he turned around to face Iruka. Sasuke started to walk down the aisle heading towards the door.

"Iruka-sensei, do you have any idea what happened to her?" Sasuke asked out of character

Iruka knew exactly who he was talking about.

"I don't know, there is something unusual about it though. It's just so… random," Iruka more questioned himself.

Sasuke looked down at the floor, having the urge to break something.

Suddenly an ANBU "poof"ed into the room.

Iruka turned to the mysterious man with a questioning look.

"What is it?" Iruka asked sternly.

"One of your student's parent's were killed this morning, and we still can't find your student." The ANBU stated

Iruka looked worriedly while Sasuke listened intently

"Who is the student you are looking for?" Iruka asked

The ANBU bowed his head down then looked up again hesitantly.

"Sakura Haruno," He stated in a worried tone

Sasuke and Iruka's eyes went wide. Iruka suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Y-you are dismissed," He stuttered, still in shock

The ANBU nodded and "poof"ed out of the room.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke stuttered, in pure shock.

"S-she couldn't have gotten far, class just ended. We have to find her before the people that killed her parent's kill her too," Iruka stated with an obvious hint of worry in his voice for his missing student.

"Aa," Sasuke agreed.

"Let's go then," Iruka said, not caring that he is bringing an academy student along with him.

Iruka and Sasuke then walked out the door, if you could call it walking.

* * *

Sakura walked discreetly through the park, not many kids were running around since it was a school day.

Sakura already knew her parent's were dead. She was the one to call her _true_ mother and father, informing them that she was alive and well and that she was currently located in Konaha. She knew her mother and father were going to kill the people that took her away from them. It was only natural, in her eyes at least.

Sakura looked up in the sky and took a deep breath.

Sakura was extremely tired and needed to rest so she took a seat under the nearest tree, which just so happened to be a cherry blossom tree. Sakura closed her eyes, slowly letting her guard down for the first time that day, and then dozed off.

_**A dead and bloodied pink haired girl laid on the ground with a onyx haired man leaning over her yelling at her with tears in his eyes. A loud blonde started to yell at the onyx haired man.**_

_**Said man turned around to glare at the blonde. The blonde just glared back with equal force to the other mans surprise, but he didn't show it. The onyx haired man was to upset; he just turned his head and ignored all his surroundings. All he cared about at that moment was the girl lying under him, more specifically the girl that was dead.**_

"_**Y-you can't be dead… no…" The man said in ignorance, knowing completely well that she was dead.**_

"_**T-Teme! W-Why would you do this to her!" The blonde yelled**_

_**Said man started to cry more, not caring about his pride anymore, he straight out cried.**_

"_**Just shut up Naruto!" He yelled at the blonde**_

_**Said man just lunged at the onyx haired man.**_

"_**Sasuke! You bastard! You think you can tell me what to do after what you just did!" Naruto yelled**_

_**Sasuke didn't have the time for this, but before he pushed Naruto off, a body fell to the ground to the far right of him.**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to find a collapsed Shikamaru on the floor with Hinata and Kiba next to him, worried.**_

"_**What the fuck?" Was all Naruto could say**_

"_**Shikamaru?" Sasuke said confused**_

"_**What happened?"Naruto yelled over to the two next to the man.**_

"_**I-I don't kn-know Naruto-kun… H-He just c-collapsed." Hinata said looking up at Naruto.**_

"_**He seems dead… but his chakra is still flowing." Hinata said confused**_

_**Sasuke turned back to Sakura. He was confused, upset, hurt, depressed, and angry all at the same time, and it hurt.**_

"_**Sa-Sakura," He cried**_

"_Sakura__**"**_

"_Sakura__**"**_

"_Sakura!__**"**_

* * *

Sasuke knew she was waking up because she started moving and turning.

He pushed her one more time and lowered his head.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura said confused leaning up, not noticing that said man was right above her.

"I'm right here Sakura," Sasuke said while slightly shaking her

Sakura's eyes darted up to meet dark onyx. Her eyes widened and then she pushed him, as if trying to protect herself.

"L-Let go of me you psychopath!" Sakura screamed

Sasuke looked at her confused, he had no idea what was going on. Iruka looked at her intrigued.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Iruka asked, wondering if it had any connection to her parent's deaths.

"No you cunt, it has nothing to do with those pricks." Sakura answered his thought, obviously knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Iruka went wide eyed.

"It's… It's none of your business." Sakura stated standing up and brushing herself off of invisible dust.

Sakura turned to leave but was stopped by a strong grip around her wrist.

"Sakura" Sasuke said sternly pulling her backwards towards him, while he was kneeling on the floor.

Sakura fell backwards onto Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her around the waist when he could so she wouldn't get away.

"What is wrong?" Sasuke asked looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura looked away. She knew she couldn't hold a stare with her murderer; she would probably break down into tears.

Sasuke seemed to look even more worried considering that he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked again with worry

Sakura just couldn't hold it in any longer. Hearing his voice just made it harder for her, to hear the voice of him. To actually think that what she just dreamt was real. To actually think he cared, that he didn't want to kill her. If so, why did he drive his kusangi through her? Huh? Well hell with it, she was fucking upset and confused and it just made her want to yell and scream. Maybe even cry on the way.

Instead of pulling away, Sakura dragged him closer, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She started crying.

He was shocked at first but then just put his hands on her back and started comforting her. Whatever it was she was upset about, must've been pretty bad since she was crying so much. He swore to himself that he was going to find out exactly what it was when she was stable.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura cried

"W-Why?" She cried again.

Sasuke didn't know what she was asking him. Was she asking why he was comforting her?

"Why what?" Sasuke asked

Sakura just cried harder.

_The worst part is I can't tell him why. I can't tell anyone._

"Oy! Uchiha!" A voice called out.

"Hn, Nara." Sasuke said.

"What's going on he-" Shikamaru started

"Oh," Shikamaru said.

He pulled Sakura off of Sasuke and to him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

Sasuke just glared at him.

_Yeah, like she'll tell you. She didn't even tell me._

Sakura stood on her toes and started to whisper in Shikamaru's ear, which pissed Sasuke off to no end.

"_I had a dream, I don't know if it is true, but it was of after I died._" She whispered.

"Aa." Shikamaru nodded

"And?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to know the dream.

Sakura pulled back.

"Up to the part where you said you went black, all happened. But… There was more," Sakura said not caring what the other's thought.

"And what did you see?" Shikamaru asked

Sakura was silent for a few moments.

"He cried, yelling at me." Sakura said

Shikamaru knew fully well who she was talking about.

"So? What does that make you feel? Are you mad at him still or so you feel sorry for him?" Shikamaru asked

"I… I don't know," Sakura said truthfully.

"If you don't know, why were you crying in Uchiha's arms?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, at first I yelled at him calling him a psychopath, then after a little struggle I gave in." She said truthfully.

"Well something's up, usually you would kill someone before you let people see you like that, considering you almost killed Sai after figuring out he saw you crying." Shikamaru said confusing Sasuke and Iruka

"Hehe yeah, but Naruto stopped me. So I didn't get to." Sakura stated

"Yeah, but come on, you know Naruto would do the same to a murderer if you tried to kill them. If it's you killing them, Naruto would save them," Shikamaru said

"But hey, who wouldn't, no body deserves to go through your torture. You're a bitch when it comes to killing." Shikamaru said

"Ha, yeah. Well I'm no angel," Sakura said

"Hm, well I could say other wise." A voice said

Sakura and Shikamaru turned to the familiar but mysterious voice.

"Oh, wow. Haha, Hi Blood!" Sakura said running towards him.

Blood pulled her into a hug.

"How's the life going so far?" Blood asked

"Hmmm." Sakura contemplated.

"Oh, I know yours is probably sucking pinky, what about you Shika?" Blood asked

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"I take that as an okay!" Blood said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that there are two other people in the same situation as you!" Blood stated.

"And who would they be?" Sakura asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Uchiha and Hatake!" Blood said.

"What? But Kakashi was alive when I… ugh… Why is he here? And why weasel?" Sakura asked

"How do you know I'm talking about Itachi, huh?" Blood asked

"Because weasel's brother has no clue what's going on here. He doesn't even know you. And obviously you would not bring back Madara because you would be an idiot if you did." Sakura said.

"True, true." Blood said.

"So Pinky, how've you been?" Came a dark voice

"Get the fuck out of here weasel." Sakura said, throwing a kunai in the direction of the voice.

"Feisty." Itachi said as he jumped down from the tree.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a boring chapter. I felt like it just kept going on and on. Well don't worry, I already have the next chapter planned out. Oh and the song name used for the title is from the band Halestorm.**

**Oh and I would appreciate it if you review ↓↓**


	3. Careful

_**A Chance to Change**_

_**Chapter 3- Careful**_

"**Oh I forgot to tell you that there are two other people in the same situation as you!" Blood stated.**

"**And who would they be?" Sakura asked, pulling away from the hug.**

"**Uchiha and Hatake!" Blood said.**

"**What? But Kakashi was alive when I… ugh… Why is he here? And why weasel?" Sakura asked**

"**How do you know I'm talking about Itachi, huh?" Blood asked**

"**Because weasel's brother has no clue what's going on here. He doesn't even know you. And obviously you would not bring back Madara because you would be an idiot if you did." Sakura said.**

"**True, true." Blood said.**

"**So Pinky, how've you been?" Came a dark voice**

"**Get the fuck out of here weasel." Sakura said, throwing a kunai in the direction of the voice.**

"**Feisty." Itachi said as he jumped down from the tree.**

* * *

"What the fuck's wrong with you!" Sakura yelled

Blood just shook his head while Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and Itachi scratched his head, looking down.

Itachi laughed nervously.

"Haha well ummm…" Itachi started

"I can't erase fucking memories weasel!" Sakura yelled again

Itachi raised an eyebrow in thought for a few moments.

"Oh," Itachi said in realization

…

"Sakura… I have sharingan you know." He said

"Yeah, but do you really think that will work with your little brother?" She stated more then asked

"I can't completely erase it but I can block it, I've done it before." He stated triumphantly

"On who?" Blood, Shikamaru, and Sakura asked simultaneously

"My brother, who do think?" Itachi stated sarcastically (**A/N Haha I know this is random but did you hear about the new punctuation mark. It's for sarcasm. It's like a dot then a swirl around it. It's called the SarcMark. I was hysterical when I saw it. I was like "What teh fuck?")**.

Sasuke was so confused, surprised, and scared that he completely blocked out everything round him, so he hadn't heard much. All he was thinking was _why is my brother here? Who are Kakashi and Sai? Naruto was in on this? Who is this Blood? What did he mean when he said 'The same situation-'?_

While Sasuke was blanked out, Itachi walked up to his Itouto (Little brother). Itachi knelt down to Sasuke's height, since he was still on the floor, and then Itachi activated his sharingan. Itachi lifted up Sasuke's head and looked into Sasuke's eyes. When he did this Sasuke's eyes widened and then slowly shut until he fell down unconscious.

Itachi sighed then stood up.

"How long?" Sakura asked

"He remembers an ANBU member coming to the classroom looking for, everything after that is locked up tight." He answered, understanding her question

"He should wake up tomorrow morning; it's your job, all of you, to figure out a story." He said

"M-hm," Sakura said, completely forgetting about Iruka

"Iruka, could you play along with them, I'm being generous and will not erase your memory, but I can't tell you the truth either. That is Sakura's job, when she is ready to tell you, she will," Itachi said

"Huh?" Sakura asked

"Oh shit I forgot he was here… ha... Haha," Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura, he won't tell, I put my trust in him," Itachi said.

"M-kay," She said, walking away in the process.

"Ummm, I guess that I'll see you later!" Blood called after her retreating form while Shikamaru followed like a lost puppy.

"Uh-huh," She simply replied

Shikamaru just waved him off as they got farther into the crowd until they were not in sight.

Blood sighed.

"Sinful children," Blood chuckled and walked past Iruka.

Iruka looked down at the unconscious body lying in front of him.

"I guess I have to bring him home, don't I?" Iruka sighed

Iruka then picked Sasuke up above his shoulder and then started jumping from roof to roof towards the young Uchiha's house, which was in the Uchiha compounds.

* * *

When Sakura had reached her now unoccupied house, she ignored the people cleaning up the blood and walked up to her room, ignoring the protests that the people gave.

Sakura entered her room and headed for her bed. When she reached it she kicked her boots off and laid in her bed.

Sakura then pressed the play button on her iHome which already her iPod in it. Sakura then started singing along to the first song.

"_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything or anyone_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me?_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite no_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here_

_Would u lie with me?_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_

_Lets waist time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's_

_Bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes,_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well  
Just know that these_

_Things will never change_

_For us at all_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?"_

As Sakura was ending the song, her voice faded. After the song ended, Sakura had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura had woken up with the largest headache that she felt she ever had. After Sakura's eyes adjusted to the light, she sigh and and stretched. After her small morning activity, she threw her legs over the bed and got up. She walked over to her dresser to grab her black leggings, which went to her ankle. She also grabbed a white, low neck, undershirt. After grabbing that she walked to her closet then pulled out a large black and blue DC hoodie and a navy blue skirt that reached a bit lower then her mid thigh. Sakura then knelt down and grabbed her black knee-high boots. After getting changed, Sakura sighed again, knowing that her day to come was going to be quite…… How could she put it? _Annoying_ maybe?

Not wanting to think anymore, Sakura slammed her door open and walked down the stairs. Sakura felt like just leaving the house that used to occupy her _family_, that as she remembered it, didn't want herin the first place. She smirked at the thought and walked out the door, although not without grabbing her headband and weapons pouch on the way. She didn't even bother to lock her door, since the house held nothing special to her.

As Sakura was walking down the road, she couldn't help but let out a stifled giggle when she saw some couples walk down the street.

Sakura knew that love in the ninja world could never work, because as soon as one of the loved one dies, the other will seek revenge. With that, there is a never ending cycle. After a while of her dazed state of mind, Sakura became alert and noticed that she was standing in front of the Hokage's tower. Once she noticed this, Sakura sighed for the third time that day, and walked up the steps leading to the floor that the Hokage's office was on. Once she reached the door to the floor she was heading to, two ANBU stopped her.

"What business do you have with Hokage-sama?" The ANBU to Sakura's right, which was the left of the door.

"Really now? My family died yesterday; don't you think I should be allowed to see the Hokage so that I can set up a funeral?" Sakura lied.

"Oh you are the Haruno girl?" The other ANBU asked, who had been on Sakura's left.

"M-hm now let me the fuck through; I just woke up and am not in the mood." Sakura warned

The ANBU cringed, bowed their heads, and moved out of Sakura's way, so she could walk through the door.

Sakura walked down the hallway, passing ninja after ninja until she reached the Hokage's office, which had also been blocked by ANBU.

"_Don't you guys have anything better to do_?" Sakura said under her breath.

With Kami not being on her side today, one of the ANBU heard her.

"Excuse me miss? Would you want us to leave our leader alone and open for an attack? Would you like us to allow our village go to ruins because of a lack of a leader?" One of the ANBU asked.

The ANBU farthest away from Sakura looked up wondering who could've come. He didn't sense there chakra so he had expected some experienced ninja of some sort, but what he found was nothing close (from what appearances could say). Saying he was surprised would be an understatement.

"Riiko, leave her alone. She is not a threat, her name is Sakura Haruno and she is her on friendly terms. She happens to be a student at the academy." The ANBU farthest away from Sakura said.

Sakura looked up in surprise until she noticed the familiar spiky silver hair.

"Why hello Kakashi-sensei! I had no idea you were on guard duty today." Sakura tried not to laugh when she saw said man stiffen when she said _sensei_.

"I told you already Sakura; there is no need for you to call me sensei." Kakashi scolded as he took off his ANBU mask.

"Kakashi! What are you doing taking your ANBU mask off?" The man named Riiko scolded.

"I am giving a proper greeting to a friend of mine; you should do so as well." Kakashi said with some sort of authority in his voice.

"H-Hai." Riiko stuttered while taking his mask off and bowing down.

"I apologize for my rude behavior before Haruno-san, my name is Riiko ---. You must be special to Kakashi, I can tell by his change in mood." Riiko said politely.

Sakura just had to chuckle a little at that.

"No need for formalities, you may call me Sakura. It is nice to meet you Riiko-san" Sakura said nodding slightly.

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you Sakura." Riiko said with a small smile on his lips

"So I am to guess that you are here to speak with the Hokage, am I right?" Kakashi asked

"That is indeed true." Sakura said, smiling up at her old teacher.

Kakashi just nodded and moved out of her way so that she could open the door and enter the room.

When Sakura walked through the door, she was greeted by an exhausted Iruka and a tired looking Hokage.

Iruka turned around to see who had intruded. When he looked up, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, as if to let them rest.

The Hokage just rubbed his temples before addressing the intruder.

"Haruno-san, if you are here to address the matter of your parent's death's, that will have to wait until my meeting is over," The Hokage stated

"That is not why I am here Hokage-sama, I am here to inform you on a few things that will be coming to pass," Sakura stated just as sternly as the Hokage had done before.

"And what do you mean by that Haruno-san?" The Hokage asked with a slightly confused face in play.

"Please? You can't be as thick headed as Naruto can you?" Sakura laughed out

"…?"

"Ugh…….! I meant the future, you understand now?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"And how can you, a mere academy student, tell me, the Hokage, what is to come?" The Hokage asked.

"It's simple really," Sakura shrugged

"I came from the future, along with some friends." Sakura smiled.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry for the late update. I had a research paper to do (which is due tomorrow and is still not done), my birthday, family problems, and writer's block. Plus stupid regents week. UGHHHHH! Well please review, that's what keeps me going. **

**Love the now poor Aimless. (bought a new laptop. Lol) Thnx for reading!**


	4. The Differnece Between Medicine & Poison

_**A Chance to Change**_

_**Chapter 4-The Difference Between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose**_

"**Haruno-san, if you are here to address the matter of your parent's death's, that will have to wait until my meeting is over," The Hokage stated**

"**That is not why I am here Hokage-sama, I am here to inform you on a few things that will be coming to pass," Sakura stated just as sternly as the Hokage had done before.**

"**And what do you mean by that Haruno-san?" The Hokage asked with a slightly confused face in play.**

"**Please? You can't be as thick headed as Naruto can you?" Sakura laughed out**

"…**?"**

"**Ugh…….! I meant the future, you understand now?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.**

**The Hokage raised an eyebrow.**

"**And how can you, a mere academy student, tell me, the Hokage, what is to come?" The Hokage asked.**

"**It's simple really," Sakura shrugged**

"**I came from the future, along with some friends." Sakura smiled.**

* * *

... Honestly, the 3rd Hokage was speechless. He had no idea how to respond, was he supposed to ask for the information? Or was he supposed to send her to the hospital to see if she had anything wrong with her head?

"Na-Nani?" the Hokage choked out.

"Would you like to listen to what I have to say? Iruka is welcome to stay and listen also, if he pleases." Sakura said

"Umm, oh sure, please tell." The Hokage said

Sakura turned to Iruka to see if he wanted to stay, which he replied with a curt nod.

"Okay, well let's start with the chunin exams, would you like to join me Kakashi?" Sakura called through the doorway

Kakashi poked his head through the door before entering completely.

"Well, I guess I can touch up on things that you deluded." Kakashi grinned

"No, you can fill in the things I wasn't there for, such as your silly little missions, or your private time with Sasuke," Sakura chuckled at the last part

"It was the god damn chunin exams! I wanted him to win, so of course I taught him a few techniques. I just never expected for him to turn out like that." Kakashi defended

"And you didn't want Naruto or me to pass?"

"Of course I did! It was just…… Well, he was an Uchiha, so what do you expect?"

Sakura sighed and turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, you are supposed to die in the upcoming chunin exams" Sakura bluntly stated

"!!" Obviously, the Hokage and Iruka were surprised.

Kakashi sighed, "You didn't have to say it so bluntly, you should've gradually gone into it."

"-but that wouldn't of been fun."

Kakashi simply shook his head

"Ummm… Like to explain Sakura?" The Hokage asked

"Let me finish! So… You are supposed to die, but we can't have that. We need you to live." Sakura said

"Why?"

"Because we need you to be an elder." Kakashi said

"What? What makes you think I want to be a part of their sick little group?" The Hokage said.

"We need you to replace… someone." Sakura vaguely said

"Who?" both Iruka and the Hokage asked

"Danzō." Kakashi and Sakura said simultaneously

"And how do you think you'll get him eliminated?" The Hokage asked

"Kakashi and I are going to assassinate him." Sakura said in a sugary sweet tone

"Nani?! Danzō? You guys can't kill him! You'll be killed yourself!" The Hokage said

Sakura chuckled, "You think I'm scared of him?"

"Just continue Sakura," Kakashi warned.

"Okay, Okay."

Sakura then moved forward until she reached the chair. She then slid into the chair, going over the arm rest.

"Orochimaru is going to infiltrate Konaha. He will go unnoticed since he is going to enter the village as Kazekage during the chunin exams."

"How is that possible? Wouldn't the guards notice that two Kazekage's tried to enter the village?" The Hokage asked

"The true Kazekage will not be able to set foot in Konaha, since Orochimaru kills him before he even reaches the borders of Suna." Sakura stated

"We need to stop him then!" The Hokage nearly shouted

"Calm yourself Hokage-sama" Kakashi said

"It is better if we don't, the next Kazekage will bring Suna to prosper. Not only that, but we will gain an alliance with Suna, and that is surely needed." Sakura continued

_**HA! You really only want Orochimaru to yourself! You want to beat the crap out of him! Shannaro!**_ Inner Sakura finally spoke

_Ehhhh? Your back?_ Sakura asked

_**Well of course, you don't think I'd let you have all the fun do you?**_

… _One day I will find a way to kill you…_

_**So you would technically be killing yourself. SO SMART!**_ Inner Sakura gasped

_Shut. Up._

_**So scary, well I'll leave you to the conversation, see you later!**_

_Ugh._

"Sakura?" Kakashi finally got through

"Ah? Oh… Uhhh sorry about that." Sakura said sheepishly

"What happened? You were just staring off," Kakashi asked

"Ummm… Don't worry about it, I was just thinking," Sakura said

"So Sakura, who is the next Kazekage? Is he well known now?" The Hokage asked

"He is… Known to some extent."

"Who is he?" The Hokage asked

"He is the container of one of the 9 bijju's. To tell you the truth, he holds the first, Shukaku. His name Sabaku no Gaara, he happens to be the current Kazekage's child, one of the three." Sakura said

"Doesn't the Sand village fear him?"

"Yes, but after the chunin exams, he becomes a hero, to Suna at least." Kakashi said

"I won't question your antics, but why do you want Orochimaru to come here?" Iruka asked

"You honestly want to know?" Sakura asked

Iruka and the Hokage nodded.

"Well the truth is, I want to beat the living hell out of him." Sakura calmly said.

After a second of comprehension, Kakashi chuckled, while the Hokage and Iruka looked scared out of their minds.

"You wanted to know, so I told you" Sakura said while putting on a fake smile

"Well ummm, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" The Hokage asked

"No, that is all for the time being," Sakura said

"Wait, Sakura, what ninja title am I giving you?"

"Well, socially, I'd like you to keep it as gennin, other than that… Do as you please, just let me know when you make a decision," Sakura waved while walking out of the door.

Kakashi smiled, from what you could tell since he had that mask on, and left right after her. He closed the door behind him.

When Kakashi closed the door, Sakura turned around to face him.

"Well sensei, have a good day. _You better not be late tomorrow_." Sakura said, the last sentence laced with malice.

With that she walked away, leaving a scared Kakashi and a confused Riiko at the door (Riiko was the other ANBU at the door, he was in the previous chapter)

* * *

Sakura was walking through the street, heading towards her house. Even though she was alert, she was also in her own little land. Considering that she had just been sent to the past a day ago, she had a lot to think about. Everything she was going through was definitely not normal; if you could call anything she ever did normal. One thing that had been plaguing Sakura's thoughts was the incident that had caused her to be in this situation. Well actually, it had been a string of incidents. First was in the chunin exams, when Sasuke had gotten the curse mark, which really caused everything else to happen. Sasuke left the village to go get power, and the worst part was that he was going to Orochimaru for it. Then, after many years of training with him, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Sasuke then decided that he would go and make a new team to accompany him on his journey. After Sasuke had successfully killed his brother, he had been told the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre from none other than Madara Uchiha. After that happened, Sasuke had been lost. You could not get through to the Uchiha without dying yourself, and through that he would most likely go deeper into the darkness called revenge. To Sakura, Sasuke seems like a lost cause, but why would Blood send her back if he was? Maybe she could find a way to kill that bastard Orochimaru before he gets to Sasuke… But still, he would still want to take revenge on his brother. Maybe after Kakashi and her eliminate Danzō, they could tell Sasuke the truth. But then, won't Sasuke lose himself again. He won't feel like he has a purpose in life, since his whole life has been based on revenge. Maybe she could convince Itachi to come back to Konaha after she kills Danzō.

"Ugh," Sakura grunted

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

Suddenly Sakura had bumped into someone, sending her backwards and onto the floor. When Sakura looked up all she think was, _could my day get any worse?_

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked while holding a hand out to help her up

Sakura was freaked out by the gesture, but then remembered that this wasn't the same Sasuke that she knew. This Sasuke still had some innocence in him. Sakura then held her hand out so he could pull her up.

"Well yeah, I don't think anybody else has pink hair." Sakura said after getting up

"More specifically pink and black," Sasuke added

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sakura said

"Ummm, Sakura… How are you? Since that incident that happened recently," Sasuke asked

…

"Nani?" Sakura asked

"Sakura, don't you remember, yesterday your parents… They… were killed," Sasuke said

"Oh yeah! That… Well to tell you the truth, they weren't my real parents. They actually stole me from my real parents and ran to Konaha. I don't have a drop of Haruno blood in me. But hey, I want to keep my last name Haruno, or else I may be hunted down by other villages," Sakura said

"Hn?"

"Ugh, never mind," Sakura sighed

Sakura then walked around Sasuke, since she really wasn't in the mood. But, yet again, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. When she turned to look at him and tell him off, she was met with a very angered Sasuke.

"How could you possibly not care, they raised you!" He nearly yelled

"Sasuke, they may provide a roof over my head, but I have to take care of myself in the areas of food, clothing, and all the essentials. Sasuke, I honestly can't even remember the last time I met them face to face. Either they had sent a ninja to inform me of something or got one of the ninja summons to deliver a note. It would usually be along the lines of, 'Find somewhere else to sleep tonight, we don't want you home tonight' or maybe even, 'All your stuff is in the yard, go clean it up before I burn it.' If you can't tell, they weren't the most loving parents," Sakura shrugged then pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke said with almost confusion in his voice, Sakura guessed he was still comprehending what she told him. Eh, she didn't blame him; most people would stand dazed for a few minutes before dragging her into a hug and reassuring her (even though she felt they didn't need to reassure her of anything, she honestly didn't give a shit).

"Just leave it Sasuke," Sakura said while walking away, this time though, Sasuke didn't stop her but watched her as she walked away.

After Sakura reached her house and got settled on the couch, she sighed. Her mind was plagued with thoughts again, and they weren't pretty. They were gory and gruesome memories. People, family actually, lied around her. They were bloodied, none of them having a pulse. All she could do was cry, since she had only been 3 years old. That actually, had been the day that she had been stolen from her parents, who were carried away by their friends. Sakura never blamed them for her leaving because she knew, she knew that they had not been given a choice. Their friends wanted to get them safe first and come back for her later, but she wasn't there, she had been brought to Konaha.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. My mind has been down the tubes lately. For the past few days, my mind would draw a blank, it would take me forever to pick up on what a person was saying, and I was slightly dehydrated. OH what a jolly weekend. Lol anyways, I'd like to see your reviews. And I hope to get the next chapter up soon =3**

**Luv~**

**Aimless**


	5. In Fear And Faith

_**A Chance to Change**_

_**Chapter 5-In Fear and Faith**_

"**Just leave it Sasuke," Sakura said while walking away, this time though, Sasuke didn't stop her but watched her as she walked away.**

**After Sakura reached her house and got settled on the couch, she sighed. Her mind was plagued with thoughts again, and they weren't pretty. They were gory and gruesome memories. People, family actually, lied around her. They were bloodied, none of them having a pulse. All she could do was cry, since she had only been 3 years old. That actually, had been the day that she had been stolen from her parents, who were carried away by their friends. Sakura never blamed them for her leaving because she knew, she knew that they had not been given a choice. Their friends wanted to get them safe first and come back for her later, but she wasn't there, she had been brought to Konoha.**

* * *

Sakura had to blink a few times before she could see. She yawned and stretched. After deflating she threw her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, stretching again. She walked over to her dresser and pulled a few things out. After putting the clothes on, she grabbed her head band and wrapped it around her neck. Before she left, she examined herself in her long mirror. She had on a navy blue skirt that was a bit short, but not too short, with a slit on one side, a black fishnet shirt underneath her dark red jacket that cut off right above her belly button and went out behind her reaching a bit bellow her knees in the back. The jacket had been slit in the back through the middle going from the bottom. The bottom had been framed with white and was lined with a diamond shape and the collar of her jacket had the same design. The jacket wasn't zipped all the way up though so it seemed like it was a v-neck, this also helped people see that she was a Konoha ninja. Under her skirt she wore short leggings that ended just above her knee. Her footwear had been a very simple pair of dark red ninja sandals.

Sakura then touched her hair and then started messing it around. She then just stared at her hair in the mirror. All she could think was '_Why won't my hair get messy, so weird_' Then she chuckled to herself before walking out of her room. She walked down her steps before entering the kitchen, in which still smelt a little bloody. She then continued on her journey to grab a dango, which she had recently bought a box of, and proceeded out the door, with the dango in her mouth.

While Sakura walked down the street, she would examine the shops and other buildings around her. Sakura couldn't even remember the last time Konoha looked so peaceful. It had felt so weird without the people trying to fix up buildings, and gennin running around doing missions to help clean the village up. It wasn't like she was complaining, if anything she was happy to see her home like this. It was just that she knew it wasn't going to last long, so she wanted to take everything in before it went away.

Before she knew it, she was standing at the doors to the academy. All she could do was sigh and enter. When Sakura reached her classroom, she entered and ignored any stares, glares, or anything else the bashed at her. All she did was stare at the board. Something didn't feel right to her and she did not like the feeling. Before anyone could annoy her and ask her questions, which she knew were probably about her parents deaths, she walked down towards Irukas desk. Everyone in the classroom stopped talking to look at what the pinkette was doing. Sakura was staring at the board.

'_Why do I have a really bad feeling, and why does it happen to be coming from the chalk board.'_

'_**I don't know maybe it's because if you don't move out of the way something is going to make you go flying.'**_

'_Fuck.'_

Sakura then quickly side-stepped just in time to miss the hit that was coming for her face.

"What. The. Fuck!" Sakura yelled

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!" A voice yelled from within the dust and debris.

"Wait…… No…" Sakura said, way to calmly.

"he… hehe…" The voice nervously chuckled.

"GOD DAMNIT KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Sakura screamed

As the dust finally cleared, you could see the masked ninja standing there, a little bloodied with cuts. You could also see a large hole in the wall where the chalk board used to be.

"What's going on sensei?" Sakura asked

"First of all, stop calling me sensei! Second of all, this stupid sound ninja invaded and seems to be out as an assassin." Kakashi said, searching for the sound ninja

"Any idea who he's looking for Kaka-_sensei_?" Sakura asked

"Yes and I said stop that!" Kakashi scolded

"Who?" Sakura asked

"You." Kakashi stated

Sakura groaned before the sound ninja jumped at Kakashi from behind the missing piece of wall.

"Where is she?" The sound ninja asked

Kakashi chuckled before throwing him through the closed door, causing it to break open.

"Wow, how the fuck did you get hurt by that dimwit?" Sakura asked mockingly

"Shut it Sakura." Kakashi growled before jumping through the door.

"By the way, I wasn't late!" Kakashi said before he attacked the sound ninja who was extremely pissed off.

"Yea, yea old man. Let's see if you can finish him off in time though, or I'm counting you as late." Sakura mocked.

"What?!?!" Kakashi groaned.

Kakashi cursed under his breath when he had got hit with a kunai in his leg.

"Wow, you suck Kaka-sensei." Sakura said

"Shut up." Kakashi growled

The sound ninja turned to see who was speaking to the copy-nin and was extremely happy that he had looked. There was the person who he was ordered to kill. The sound ninja suddenly grinned and jumped at her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his attempt at an attack before kicking, making him fly back to where he was before, except a little farther. By a little farther, I actually mean out a window.

"Really Kakashi? He most likely just fell to his death but you couldn't even inflict a sever wound on him?" Sakura laughed

"Shut it," Kakashi snapped

Sakura could only chuckle before walking to where the sound ninja had fallen from. Sakura looked out the window and down to see a dead sound ninja body.

Sakura chuckled again before entering the classroom again, where Kakashi took residence in and had sat down on Iruka's desk, messing all his paper's up.

"Did he really expect to kill me with those abilities? " Sakura laughed before going to Kakashi to heal him.

"Hey Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Yes sensei?"

Kakashi cringed before answering.

"Do you have another dango?" Kakashi asked

Just then Sakura remembered she still had the dango in her mouth, wow. How she pulled that off, nobody will ever know.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Ha-ha, well, I do have a box at home, but you have to work for it." Sakura said, smirking when she finished.

"Oh, come on! I wasn't that bad of a teacher, was I?" Kakashi pleaded.

"Hmmm… Well if you couldn't even beat that worthless assassin then, yeah, you were." Sakura stated

"Come on! That's not fair! I'm not used to this…" Kakashi trailed off

"Yeah, yeah. I get what you're trying to get at. I'm having some problems too." Sakura agreed

Just then Iruka stood out the classroom door.

"What. The. Hell." Iruka shook his head

"Wasn't me!" Kakashi exclaimed

"Oh really? Why else would YOU Kakashi be early?" Iruka growled out

"Um, because if I didn't come on time Sakura would castrate me." Kakashi asked more then said

"But you're EARLY." Iruka said

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Sakura and I will fix the room up. I promise!" Kakashi said before jumping off the desk and to the window.

"Wait! What did you say?!?!" Sakura growled

"Ugh…"

"Hm?" Sakura asked

"Oh! Shikamaru! Well, good morning sunshine!" Sakura exclaimed

"Ha-ha, very funny." Shikamaru complained from the back of the room before standing up and walking towards the front where he yawned and sat down where Kakashi had been sitting just before.

"Have a good nap?" Sakura mocked

"Could've been better if there weren't people flying through walls." Shikamaru sighed before shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, Sakura!" Kakashi exclaimed

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"I forgot to tell you that you are engaged!" Kakashi said

…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Sakura yelled

"Eh?" Iruka questioned

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura complained

"Troublesome… Why?" Shikamaru asked

"Well… In order to keep _you know who_ out of Konoha… I kinda said that you would marry… Suigetsu…" Kakashi then ran to the back of the room and hid

Shikamaru suddenly broke out laughing while Sakura turned the color of a tomato in anger.

"WHAT!?!?" Sakura yelled

"How could you possibly make me get married to fish face!" Sakura complained

"Wow Kakashi, you've done it this time." Shikamaru chuckled before getting glared at by Sakura

"Well would you rather be married of one of the Uchiha's?" Kakashi called from the back

Sakura cringed and her eyebrow started to twitch.

"Hmmm… I don't think _weasel_ would mind that." Kakashi chuckled

"Oh shut the fuck up Kaka-sensei." Sakura growled

"Well, Kakashi." Shikamaru started

"Didn't we want _him_ in Konoha? That completely defeats the point." Shikamaru shook his head

"Oh, _fuck_." Kakashi cursed under his breath

"You fucking retard!" Sakura scolded while throwing an eraser she found at him, which hit him in the forehead sending him backwards and onto the floor.

Kakashi rubbed his head and then sat up.

"Hehe. Sorry…" Kakashi said

Shikamaru shook his head then started to whisper to Sakura.

"_I'll take care of your engagement and cancel it. You just have to stay here and clean up the place. Cover me would you?_" Shikamaru said

"Aa." Sakura nodded

Shikamaru nodded his head towards Kakashi, silently telling him he had to take care of something, and then left.

"You scared me Kaka-sensei." Sakura sighed

"Ha-ha, you have no faith in me." Kakashi said

"Yeah, and you gave me another reason not to." Sakura said smirking.

"Yeah… About that… Uhhh… Yeah, I really don't know what I was thinking, and I don't have an excuse." Kakashi sweat dropped

"Especially since fishy was on _his_ team, I have even less trust and faith in you." Sakura answered

Sakura turned around from where she was standing to face a demolished wall. She shook her head and then turned to Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Yes?"

"Can you get somebody for me?" Sakura asked

"I really don't have a choice do I?" Iruka mused

"Ha-ha, nope!" Sakura laughed

Iruka chuckled before continuing.

"Well? Who do you want?" Iruka asked

"His name is Yamato or if you can't find him under that name, Tenzō." Sakura said

"Do I even want to know why?" Iruka asked

"Nah, you'll find out soon." Sakura grinned

Iruka sighed before shaking his head and leaving to go find Yamato.

Sakura turned towards the class before sighing and shaking her head.

"God damn it Kakashi, you really had to fuck things up didn't you?" Sakura sighed

"Ha-ha sorry about that." Kakashi laughed

"You really aren't sorry so stop lying." Sakura scolded

Kakashi just looked down in defeat before looking at the class that had been so shocked that they became speechless

"What are we going to do with them?" Kakashi asked

"What do you mean _we_? I'm not an ANBU like you Kaka-_sensei_." Sakura chuckled

"Damn it Sakura! I'm not your sensei anymore, so stop it!" Kakashi yelled

"What are you talking about Kakashi? I was never your student. I'm just an academy student." Sakura smirked

"You are such a… What am I going to do with you?" Kakashi said before shaking his head

"I don't know, throw me out a window?" Sakura giggled

Kakashi just chuckled before shaking his head and walking to the back of the room.

"Do I even want to know?" Sakura asked

"You already do." Kakashi smirked

* * *

**I feel like a bitch for not updating for a couple of weeks. Gomen nesai. Well, I've been working on this chapter for a while also, I've been writing it and then my computer would crash and it wouldn't auto save. So then I would have to do it over again. Stupid laptop. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and for that you get a cookie **ⓒⓞⓞⓚⓘⓔⓓ


End file.
